


Rubicon

by HecatesKiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is over 18, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night within Hogwart's protective wards and thoughts on the decision that led them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubicon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/gifts).



> Not J.K. Rowling. Beta'd by [ vernie_klein](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein). Not making money.
> 
> Part of the reason I gifted this work to Minxie is because of her wonderful work [To Test A Man's Character](http://archiveofourown.org/works/305835%22).
> 
> Everybody? I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this one.

He lay, staring up at the ceiling. Watching the shadows of the Whomping Willow as it shifted and danced in the howling wind. He was almost used to the shadows now, after a week here. The soft ring of booted foot on stone had gray eyes fixing on the door. His wand easily slipped to hand. Of course, anyone breaking the wards on the door would be met with twin curses. Since the ward breaking would wake the man sleeping next to him. Once that door closed and the locking spells engaged, only emergencies would unbar it without the person on the other side being hexed senseless first. 

He dropped his attention as his lover shifted in his sleep and murmured, burrowing into his side, messy dark head shifting back and forth against his shoulder. He sighed as he set the eighteen inches of elm on the bedside table and stroked a gentle, pale hand down the defined planes, ghosting over the lightning bolt scar. 

He knew this was the last night they would sleep in relative peace, yet he was unable to sleep. So he lay, cradling his lover as the other man slept. He felt his lips twitch into a genuine smile as Harry tightened his wand arm across his chest and nuzzled unconsciously against his neck. He traced his wand hand through the dark tangle, soothing the slight restless motion. Harry settled back into deeper sleep.

His gaze returned to the moving shadows on the white washed ceiling. He still couldn’t believe he lay here, within Hogwart’s wards. Sheltered. Protected. That fact made him mentally stumble. The fact that he shared the Saviour’s bed… wordless disbelief rose again.

The High Command, as Harry jokingly referred to the governing triad he was party to, had ordered the pair of them off the front lines for a week. Harry had elected for Hogwarts over Grimmauld Place. It was a place Harry felt comfortable, and he hadn’t argued the choice. The Manor was tainted, even with him having full control of the wards there. Harry needed true rest, as much as he could get.

Harry stirred again, blinking sleepily. Then that smile that he only ever saw when they were alone lit the brilliant emerald eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself. You should be sleeping.” He admonished gently, stroking the back of a finger across his lover’s throat where a gold phoenix pendant lay, heavy on its chain. He smiled when Harry’s hands tangled in the cool blond fall of his hair and drew him down for a kiss.

Lips, soft and sweet devoured his own. His breathing hitched as Harry shifted beneath him, arching up, so that naked skin rubbed against naked skin. Fingers tightened in his hair. He could feel how much Harry wanted this, needed this. He capitulated to the desire and kissed back, nipping sharply, rolling them, so that Harry sprawled beneath him. 

He thrust his hips lazily, rubbing against his lover. He sighed when Harry moaned and arched enthusiastically against him. He knew that signal well. He threaded his left hand into his lover’s dark hair and tugged sharply. Harry’s hips snapped into his own, a wordless, glorious moan wrenching from the Savior’s lips. He felt the other man part his legs with a cautious knee and smiled. Harry wanted him, hovering above him, yet still being taken. He broke the kiss, gasping for breath. 

“Are you sure?” He had to ask. Harry nodded.

Those green eyes burned fiercely. He moved, kneeling up, shifting. He sucked in a sharp breath, gray eyes going to molten silver as a trio of charms were cast. He wiggled slightly, then moaned as Harry arched and thrust up, easily and gracefully finding his slicked entrance. Settling slowly onto Harry, he hitched in a breath.

“Is this okay?” Harry asked, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek, cupping gently at the stubbled surface. 

“Yes, please. Merlin, please.” He whispered, wanting to move his hips down, to impale himself on his lover, to lose himself in pleasure. Harry surged up, short, sharp, swift thrusts, just the way he enjoyed it. His head tipped back as he shifted his hips slightly. Then Harry’s hands were gripping, guiding. The thrusts maintained their quick, steady pace. Harry’s breathing hitched. Merlin he loved that sound. He jerked in Harry’s grip. Then a hand slipped from his hip and encircled him and began stroking in time with each thrust.

“Fuck, Harry…. Harry...please...Harry!” Sensation blinded him, pleasure scrambled his brain like a really bad cruciatus curse held too long. He felt Harry’s release flood through him, magic and seed mixing. His own release was triggered by the wave of magic tearing over him.

He blinked, drew in a shuddering breath, and dipped his head, sweated blond hair sticking as he kissed the soft lips of the dark haired man below him. He shifted aside, hating the loss of connection. He grabbed the elm wand and swished it through a cleaning charm before he returned it to the bedside table and settled onto the bed, drawing the covers up. Harry settled into his shoulder again, shivering slightly in the cooler air.

“Sleep.” Harry scolded, pressing a kiss into his shoulder. He nodded, traced a hand through the dark mess that was never tamed, no matter how many spells he had tried. A soft kiss placed on that same dark hair, he pulled Harry close, cradling him in his arms.

Harry’s breathing leveled out and slowed, hitched once, and then settled into the rhythm he was used to. The one he listened to at night, knowing his lover slept, safe. In his arms, away from the evil that would harm him.

Gray eyes again returned to the ceiling, watching the Whomping Willow dance in the night. He would not sleep. Even knowing that tomorrow dawned putting him and Harry both back on the front lines. 

Back on the front lines, where he could look up, across the carnage and catch sight of blond hair slipping between bone white mask and black robe. See gray eyes so like his own, glaring in hate, in loathing for the fact that he had betrayed his Lord, and his family.

He closed his eyes briefly and drew in a careful breath. He knew he stood on the opposite side of his family. He had never suspected he would ever share something with Sirius Black, but he did. He had turned away from the Malfoy name.

He stood on the far side of the Rubicon, closer to Rome, army still intact. Defiant of what had been ordered. He wondered, even now; what would have happened if he’d obeyed his Lord that night and taken the prophecy from the man that slept beside him. He looked down at his lover and shook his head slightly. He had made his choice. A Malfoy always went with the winning side. Harry Potter was that side. And Lucius Malfoy had made that choice; knowing exactly what he stood to lose. His lover tighten his grip across his chest as he finally closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So... where did YOU figure out it was Lucius? I'm really curious about that little bit of info.


End file.
